


Your Time is Gonna Come

by Lintilla



Series: The Doctor and His Welshman [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintilla/pseuds/Lintilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack returns with the Doctor, he finds out something new about Ianto that he doesn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Cyberwoman never took place. Also The Year That Never Was . . . never was. Jack left with the Doctor and had an exciting adventure. They are just returning to Cardiff. Reader beware that this contains some major Jack-bashing. I'm kind of in an angry place right now.

Jack strode out of the Tardis and raised his arms, "Well, we're here. It's a shame Martha didn't want to come visit."

The Doctor followed after, "Yes, she was awfully broken up about her mother being sick, but I'm here and I want to meet this team of yours."

Jack was beyond excited. He had waited over one hundred years for the Doctor to arrive in Cardiff and now was his chance to show him what he had built. He also had the chance to have his team meet the man that changed his life. Maybe if they met him they would understand why he had to leave. At first the Doctor was understandably not interested in anything to do with Torchwood, but as Jack described his team and everything they've done the Timelord finally came around.

It was so tempting to just keep traveling with the Doctor. The time they spent together was spectacular and intense, but Jack actually missed his command. He'd spent the majority of his life in Cardiff and somewhere along the line he had come to need it. Perhaps if the Doctor had arrived a year earlier he may have run and never looked back, but having Gwen in his life reminded him about the humanity he was missing.

Jack directed the Doctor over to the invisible lift and received an amused grin, "Perception filter? Very nice touch."

"I like to make an entrance."

As they descended, Myfanwy squawked and soared around them, "A pterodon! Brilliant! Where did you find her?"

"She has a thing for chocolate." Jack smiled at the memory of rolling around with Ianto when they captured the dinosaur. He was excited to see his beautiful, loyal Welshman again. No one made coffee or gave head like that young man. He did hope that Ianto wouldn't be too put out about him leaving, but he supposed a little sweet talking and a night on the town would have him back in no time.

In the main Hub, the team had gathered around watching their absent leader descend with another man. Once they landed, Gwen ran up to Jack and shoved him hard, "You left us!"

Jack grabbed her into a friendly hug and cooed, "I know but believe me I had to. Allow me to introduce you all to the Doctor."

Owen, Tosh, and Gwen all looked at him in shock. There were so many myths and tales they had assumed he was made up, a thing of Torchwood legend. Yet there he stood looking like a very normal man. Gwen finally broke the silence and held out her hand in welcome. The Doctor took her hand and exclaimed, "My, what a lovely ring!"

Jack reached over and grabbed her hand and examined the ring, "Rhys?"

Gwen pulled her hand away and nodded, "Who else would have me?"

Jack gazed into her eyes with surprise and concern until Tosh called out, "Ianto, look who's back."

Everyone turned to see Ianto coming up from the archives. His eyes were filled with anticipation and longing as he hurried up toward the gathered team. Jack readied himself to catch the young man in a loving embrace but to his shock Ianto did not run to him. Instead Ianto flung himself into the waiting arms of the Doctor. The Timelord was smiling widely and whispering into Ianto's ear.

After what seemed like a lifetime the two men finally split apart and the Doctor cupped Ianto's cheek, "I never thought I'd see you again."

Ianto clasped his hand over the Doctor's, "I've waited for you. Somehow I just needed to see you again."

Jack's mouth hung open at the scene before him. He hated having secrets in his Hub and he really hated being ignored. In frustration, Jack put his hands on hips, "You know each other?"

The Doctor, still gazing tenderly at Ianto, answered, "Yes, this young man saved my life."

"Care to explain?" Jack pressed on.

The Doctor moved his hand down Ianto's arm and gave the young man's hand a squeeze, "That can wait. Show me around this base of yours."

Before Jack could continue arguing the Doctor was off running toward the subetheric resonator with his sonic screwdriver drawn. The tour lasted for hours as the Doctor asked questions about everything. He grilled Tosh on the intricacies of Mainframe and Owen about his various collected gadgets. Once he made it to the archives, he was completely absorbed and demanding Ianto tell him about each item. Eventually the other team members wandered back to their stations leaving Ianto alone with the Doctor.

Ianto watched the Timelord with awe and wonder as if not believing he was actually in the Hub. Suddenly, he broke out of his reverie and remembered what he needed to tell the Doctor, "Sir, I have something I need to tell you and the rest of the team. Would you follow me to the boardroom?"

The Doctor, who was engrossed in a particular artifact, nodded, "Oh yes, I'll be up in a minute."

Ianto left and went to prepare drinks before he grabbed his specially prepared documents. With perfect grace and balance he took everything to the boardroom only to hear Jack speaking to Gwen, "The only thing that brought me back was coming here, to you."

Ianto's heart sunk at the man's words as he had tried to hold out some hope that Jack wanted him for more than just sex. After Jack's very public kiss when he came back to life, Ianto had thought that maybe the Captain held some fraction of the feelings that Ianto had for him. However, his doubts were confirmed in the way he looked and spoke with Gwen. He supposed that since the Doctor had arrived and Jack would find out Ianto had lied to him; all hope for a relationship was gone.

Ianto shook the devastation from his face and calmly entered the boardroom, "I need everyone to meet here so that we can go over some changes to Torchwood policy. Coffee?"

Jack was about to speak but was interrupted by the Doctor entering the room, "I don't suppose you have any tea?

Ianto smiled warmly, "As a matter of fact, I do."

The Doctor sat and took a sip of the tea, "Brilliant and makes a perfect cuppa: this one's a keeper."

Jack couldn't help but baulk at the Doctor's implication of keeping his Ianto. Owen and Tosh entered the room and Ianto began his presentation, "Captain, while you were away, I took the liberty of drawing up some documents concerning the primary goal of Torchwood. As we all know, Torchwood was founded to stop the threat of the alien being known as the Doctor. In recent years, however, it has come to my attention that the Doctor is not a foe but a friend to Earth. On countless occasions he has risked his own existence to protect Earth from alien and domestic dangers. Through my research I have uncovered evidence of these incidents and catalogued them. These documents were sent to the Queen's council on Torchwood affairs and through multiple correspondents, Her Royal Majesty has ruled that the Doctor is hereby an ally of Torchwood and Earth."

Ianto then pulled out a letter and handed it to the Doctor, "When you are on Earth, Torchwood and all her employees are now at your disposal."

The Doctor put on his reading glasses and looked over the letter. When he finished, he gazed up at Ianto with affection, "Ianto Jones, I don't know how I'll ever thank you. This means more to me than you'll ever know."

Ianto smiled back, "Sir, it's long overdue. I should add that the Queen is quite insistent in meeting with you. She would very much like to speak with the man who met her great-great-grandmother."

The Doctor warmly replied, "I would be honored. However, I insist that you accompany me."

Jack indignantly interjected, "Before anyone accompanies anyone else, you will explain what the hell is going on."

Ianto looked at Jack with contrition, "I lied to you when I came looking for work here. I was not a junior archivist at Torchwood One. I was an alien technological researcher. Shortly after the Doctor had arrived at Canary Warf, I was imprisoned. Yvonne Hartman had me deemed a traitor when I raised concerns about the safety of the Ghost Shifts and told her to listen to the Doctor. When the attack took place I was in a secure holding cell unable to help. After the Doctor closed the rift, the power went completely out and I was able to reach the surface before the building collapsed. It was then that I ran into the Doctor and helped him back to his ship."

His explanation was dry and factual but his eyes told a different story. The Doctor could see his sorrow and despair hidden just below his quiet façade. He leaned toward Ianto and gently clasped his hand.

"Did you ever find her?" The Doctor asked quietly.

Ianto nodded his head, "Yes, but it was too late. She was dead on a conversion table when I got to her."

* * *

 _Lisa. He had to get to her. She may have broken his heart when she left him but he loved her and needed her to be safe. The walls were collapsing around him and any minute he could be crushed to death. His heart was pounding so hard he could barely hear the screaming of the people dying, trapped in conversion units. Winding through the halls and stairwells, he finally made it to the main floor._

 _Suddenly, there amongst the falling rubble was the Doctor. Ianto had spent years researching the man, trying to convince the upper levels that he wasn't a threat. Now he had once again saved the world but no one at Torchwood was left to see it. The alien wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings as he strode miserably across the falling building. Ianto could see a large piece of concrete about to fall on him and without thinking, the young man ran forward and pushed the Doctor out of the way just in time._

 _Ianto was lying of top of him surprised at just how human he looked. In an intense moment their eyes met and Ianto could see the overwhelming sorrow and remorse plaguing his handsome features._

 _Ianto questioned, "Where's your lady friend?"_

 _The Doctor answered softly, "She didn't make it."_

 _Ianto's heart broke at the sight of the alien looking so despondent. However, he soon returned to his senses and stood helping the Doctor to his feet. He knew he had to get the Timelord back to his ship. Through Ianto's in depth knowledge of the building's layout and some luck they were able to find the Tardis safely._

 _At the door, the bewildered Doctor grabbed Ianto's arm, "What's your name?"_

" _Ianto Jones."_

" _Thank you Mr. Jones. Please let me give you a lift."_

 _Some part of Ianto wanted very badly to run away. He had studied this alien for years and dreamt of traveling across space, but he knew he'd never forgive himself if he didn't try looking for Lisa, "I'm sorry, there's someone I need to find. She's all I have."_

 _The Doctor leaned forward and gave Ianto a swift but tender kiss whispering, "I understand. Perhaps we'll meet again."_

 _Ianto then ran off hearing the Tardis whir away behind him._

 __

* * *

Jack felt a wave of intense guilt as he realized he had never inquired about Ianto's deceased girlfriend. In fact, he had never asked about how he escaped from Canary Warf. He couldn't understand how Ianto was so open with the Doctor and so closed with him. He also couldn't understand why he had such a strong urge to leap across the table and rip Ianto's hand away from the Doctor.

Before Jack could do anything, the rift alarm sounded and the team sprung into action. As the SUV headed toward the site, Ianto stayed back and coordinated. The Doctor watched with amusement as the young man performed seamlessly countless tasks at once and maintained a steady professional tone the entire time. He could almost imagine him at the helm of the Tardis while they hurled through space.

The Doctor was brought back when Jack shouted something about Zytians cornering Tosh and Gwen, "Did he say Zytians?"

Ianto swore loudly, "Shit! I thought they couldn't handle this atmosphere."

"In the 12th dynasty, they developed a mechanical exoskeleton that works on nearly any planet."

"Aren't they slave traders?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Tell me about this armor: what is it made of and is there any way to remove or destroy it?"

The Doctor then placed his hands in his pockets and grinned widely.

* * *

The creatures were imposing: well over 7 feet tall and covered in a glistening green armor. They emitted a high frequency energy pattern allowing Tosh to easily pinpoint their location. When the team arrived at the warehouse, four of the aliens were in the process of herding a group of teenage students. The largest of the beings was setting coordinates on a mass teleportation device.

Jack swore vehemently when he recognized the race. He'd never dealt with them personally but they had a reputation as the green slavers. From what he'd heard, their armor was impenetrable to most weapons. Quietly, he explained the situation to the team.

Gwen perked up, "What if we override their systems with electricity? Tosh, can you rig something up using the energy weapon in the boot of the SUV?"

Jack smiled warmly at Gwen's ingenuity. He patted her back, "Good thinking, Gwen. Let's get started on assembling it."

Once the makeshift weapon was ready, they went back into the warehouse to confront the Zytians. Jack planned to go in first to distract the creatures while Tosh and Gwen constructed the device. It sat on the ground like a mini gun and had a panel on the back to enter in coordinates. Owen stood behind them as a lookout. Over the coms Ianto was asking for information on their plan. Rather petulantly, Jack replied, "We have the situation under control."

Ianto snapped back, "Just tell me what's going on. I'm receiving massive energy readings. Do you need backup?"

Jack whispered harshly, "No, we're fine."

As they were preparing to make their move, Jack silenced the com line not wanting there to be anything to sidetrack him. He signaled to Gwen and ran into the room. After he fired into the air, he shouted, "Alright, party's over. Let the kids go and return to your ship. Earth is not open for business."

The aliens all turned to him as Tosh fired the energy weapon. It hit the largest creature square in the back but had absolutely no effect. She tried again on a different alien, but it was as effective as shining a torch on them. The aliens moved quickly and started toward the team. Jack shouted to Owen, "Aim for the teleporter!"

Both Jack and Owen fired repeatedly causing severe damage to the device. Three of the aliens were rounding up Tosh and Gwen with another heading for Owen. The largest one, now quite irate, was starting toward Jack. As his last resort, Jack turned on his com and yelled for Ianto, "It didn't work. The Zytians have Gwen and Tosh cornered. We need-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jack was struck over the head and dragged along with the rest of the team into the holding area. When he woke, Jack was lying on top of an unconscious Owen. He moved off of the man and saw Tosh and Gwen standing along with the teenagers. Gwen was trying her best to calm them down and make reassurances. Four of the creatures were standing guard while the leader was working to repair the teleporter.

Before Jack could make any sort of move, the doors of the warehouse slammed open loudly. In stepped the Doctor and Ianto looking rather ridiculous as they were armed with water guns. Fearlessly the two ran up to the aliens and opened fire, shooting out a clear liquid on the creatures. On contact, the alien armor began to hiss and smoke appearing to melt right off their bodies. The aliens, now reduced to their normal slimy skin, all hit emergency buttons on their chests. Almost immediately, each creature teleported back to their ship.

After the creatures vanished, Ianto ran over to check on Owen who was still unconscious. He looked up nervously at Jack, "What happened to him?"

Jack looked around still confused, "I'm not sure."

One of the teenagers spoke, "He was hit on the head."

Ianto gently touched his cheek looking at his vital signs, "Owen, can you hear me?"

Groggily, Owen's eyes started blinking open, "Did we get 'um?"

Ianto smiled in relief, "Yes, they're gone."

Owen sat up and scrunched his face, "What is that smell?"

The Doctor interjected, "Vinegar. Their armor is made of an alloy that reacts very badly to even the mildest acids. I figured that one out completely by accident."

The Doctor then angrily turned to Jack, "This all could have been avoided if you would have just told us the situation. If you hadn't broken that teleporter, your team and those kids would all be on your way to auction."

With just as much anger, Jack replied, "Excuse me; I don't know who I can trust anymore!" He then stormed off toward the SUV.

The Doctor turned to Ianto noticing a look of pure devastation on the young man's face. He went over to him and clapped him on the back, "Let's take a look at that teleporter. It's really fascinating technology."

Ianto dejectedly replied, "I need to help with the students."

In an irritated voice, Gwen shouted, "All ready taking care of it."

* * *

In the evening, the rest of the team had gone home and the Doctor was fiddling with the damaged Zytian teleporter. Ianto gazed up at Jack's office and nervously went to speak with him. The Captain hadn't said a word since they arrived back and Ianto feared it was his fault. Tentatively, Ianto entered the room, "Sir, would you care for some coffee?"

Jack, who was pacing furiously, just scoffed. Ianto placed the mug on his desk and cleared his throat, "I've made arrangements for the Doctor and me to meet with the Crown at Buckingham. I hope you don't mind my leaving for the day."

Jack condescendingly replied, "Who am I to tell you what to do?"

Ianto cringed at his tone, "I want to apologize to you. I never meant to hurt you or anyone on the team. It's just that the last time I spoke openly about the Doctor at Torchwood, I was locked up. I couldn't risk that again."

"So this entire time you were just waiting for him?" Jack shouted angrily.

"At first, yes." Ianto said flatly.

Jack fumed, "You slept with me to get to him?"

At that Ianto put his hands on his hips, "What do you take me for? I falsified my record to get hired; I slept with you because I have feelings for you."

Jack stepped back in shock pausing until Ianto continued, "Don't think this has been easy on me. I'm just a warm body to you and it kills me every time because I know I should stop, but I can't."

Jack held up his hand, "Wait, we both know that this was started as something convenient."

"Jack Harkness, there is nothing  _convenient_  about loving you." Ianto then turned and walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor looked up from the teleporter to see Ianto hurriedly leaving Jack's office. The young man looked particularly upset and seemed to be headed to the door, "Are you going home, Ianto?" The Doctor asked.

Ianto, trying to compose himself, responded, "Yes, we can start out in the morning. It's been quite a long day."

The Doctor approached him, "Why don't you come visit my ship? She has wanted to see you so badly."

Ianto took another glance up to Jack's office and then agreed.

Once aboard the ship, Ianto ran his hands tenderly along the consoles, "I had read that she is alive but it is something entirely different to feel it."

The Doctor smiled, "Did you feel that right there? She likes you."

Ianto blushed causing the Doctor's hearts to beat faster, "Jack spoke about his team at length. I was surprised to hear that you had served with the Cardiff police."

Ianto cocked his head to the side, "Pardon?"

"Oh, Jack, he never mentioned your name but he did speak about this dark haired beauty he recruited from Cardiff police. What was it he said? Oh yes, 'makes me feel human again' and 'intense love and friendship.' I was surprised, he screws half the galaxy but one person can make him say something like that. Now, it makes sense knowing it's you."

The color had left Ianto's face, "It's not me. Gwen was the one from the police. I'm just his part-time shag."

The Doctor realized what he had just said and rushed over to Ianto, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. You can't let Jack get to you. I've seen him break three hearts in one afternoon. He's a terrible fool to not see you for how amazing you are. I've barely spent any time with you and I can't get you out of my head."

Now it was the Doctor blushing. The Timelord hardly ever made declarations of affection let alone for someone he'd only just met. Ianto turned and gave the Doctor a friendly hug that lingered longer than he intended. The Doctor pulled him in tighter and then gazed into the young man's eyes before he told him, "Let me give you the grand tour."

Jack was wandering the Hub still perplexed by Ianto's words. He had no idea the young man's affections ran that deeply. Their relationship just came together so naturally that Jack never questioned it. Ianto was the least demanding partner he had ever encountered. In fact, Jack never had to ask him anything, Ianto always knew what Jack wanted. Thinking back on all those smiles, kisses, and embraces knowing that Ianto was in love made them suddenly seem so different.

Soon Jack was joined by Owen, "Drove him off already did ya?"

"What are you on about?"

"I was wondering how fast it would take you drive Ianto away. You woke up, kissed him passionately, and then left the planet. He probably spent the entire time thinking that you were coming back to sweep him off his feet. When he realized that you wanted your fuck buddy back, he probably left to wallow in a pit of despair . . . or shag the Doctor."

Jack jumped to his feet, "No, he wouldn't! Would he?"

Owen, now smirking, continued, "I'm a poacher so I can spot someone looking to clean up a bad situation. I see it all the time: you wait until a bird has had her heart broken then you step in promising everything he wouldn't."

Jack shook his head, "That wouldn't work with Ianto."

Owen laughed, "Oh yeah, 'cause that's how I fucked him. I got sick of seeing him miserable so I took him out drinking. I made some comments about you and Gwen. That got him drinking really hard. I take him back to my place, he's pissed, and I all I had to do was mention that I think he deserves better. The only downside was that he mentioned your name when he orgasmed. Poor kid. We never even spoke about it afterward. Now that Doctor is going to whisk him away and we're out an office boy not to mention a great lay."

Jack was furious, "What about you? Tosh is in love with you and you won't give her the time of day."

"That's because I have a shred of decency. Everyone knows you don't casually shag someone who's in love with you. It's just cruel. I may be a bastard but I'm not heartless."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Owen sighed, "Because, I feel sorry for him. I feel bad that I shagged him when he was vulnerable. He deserves better than you and me. If the Doctor can show him romance and intergalactic adventures, then we should stay out of their way."

However, Jack had no intention to go so quietly. He grabbed his coat and started toward the door. Owen, still smirking, shouted after, "If you're looking to speak with Ianto try the Doctor's ship. I saw the two of them going in there together."

Jack growled in frustration as he jumped on the invisible lift. Once on the surface, he ran straight toward the Tardis trying to open the door. When she wouldn't let him in, he began pounding, "Ianto, I need to talk to you!"

The stubborn ship still wouldn't budge and Jack was beginning to panic, "Please, let me in. You know me, it's Jack. I promise I just want to talk to them."

Despite his pleading, the Tardis would not let him on board. Dejectedly, Jack turned around and headed toward the base. To his chagrin, the ship soon whirred away behind him. Two days later, the Doctor returned with Ianto. As they descended into the Hub, Jack came running out of his office. He looked on desperately as the Doctor whispered something to Ianto making him laugh out loud. Once they stepped off the lift, Gwen and Tosh bombarded them, wanting details about their meeting with the Queen.

In a dramatic fashion, the Doctor turned to the team, "I would like to introduce you to  _Sir_  Ianto Jones."

The Doctor then went into detail on how Ianto had foiled a plot to take over the palace by aliens posing as the Queen's corgis. He made sure to add that had he not already been knighted by Victoria, he would have shared the honor. Throughout the entire tale, Jack was watching Ianto. He couldn't believe how much he had missed him and knew this was his last chance to make things right.

When he had the opportunity, he called Ianto into his office. He leaned against his desk and tried to smile, "Did you have a good time?"

Ianto nodded, "Yes, it was incredibly exciting. I see now why you like him so much. I'm glad I was able to get him the recognition he deserved."

Seriously, Jack approached Ianto, "I want to apologize for what happened the other day. It's difficult for me to admit when I have feelings for somebody. I would really like for us to start over. Perhaps we could go out, you know, dinner . . . a movie?"

Ianto blushed slightly, "Do you think you can handle something so . . . domestic?"

Jack took another step forward, "If it means being with you, I don't mind. I don't even mind whatever happened between you and the Doctor. I realize that I probably drove you to it."

"Nothing happened between us. What gave you that idea?" Ianto inquired.

"Well, Owen told me about what happened with you two while I was away. I realize that when you're lonely you need someone."

Ianto looked confused, "Nothing happened between me and Owen."

Jack went to grab Ianto's hand, "It's okay, I'm not mad. You were drinking, it happens all the time."

Ianto pulled his hand away, "Seriously, nothing happened. I have never gone drinking with Owen let alone slept with him."

"Why would he make that up?"

Ianto, becoming increasingly frustrated, replied, "Because he's Owen and he wanted to fuck with you. Look at him!"

Ianto pointed out the window. Owen was watching them with a large smirk and when Jack approached, he lifted his mug in mock salute.

Ianto walked away from Jack, fuming, "This whole time you thought I was shagging the Doctor? You don't want to be with me, you're just mad because you lost your favorite toy. I can't take this anymore."

Ianto stormed out with Jack following behind him. As he left through the cog door, the Doctor ran after. As Ianto ran toward the Tardis, the Doctor caught up to him, "Does this mean you've accepted my offer?"

Ianto placed a quick kiss to the Timelord's lips, "Yes, I have nothing holding me back now."

Inside the Hub, Jack shuddered when he heard the Tardis whirring away. Tosh looked around confused, "What just happened?"

Owen answered, "Ianto is moving on."


End file.
